Ravenswood: I miss Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to leave Hanna behind..." says Caleb.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ravenswood and Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Ravenswood: I miss Hanna**

**Caleb Rivers sit in his bedroom in Ravenswood.**

**He can only think of Hanna Marin.**

**She is still the girl he love, even though he doesn't really admit it.**

"Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to leave Hanna behind..." says Caleb.

Despite feeling at the time that going to Ravenswood was a good thing to do, Caleb really miss Hanna a lot. She has this way of making him feel happy. When he is with Hanna, everything feel easy. That boost is what he could really need right now.

He walk out to the living room where Olivia sit and read a book.

"You seem kinda distracted, Caleb. Are you okay?" says Olivia.

"Sure, I'm fine. Don't worry." says Caleb.

"Alright then." says Olivia.

"Hi, guys." says Miranda as she appear in her ghost-form.

"Damn, girl. It'd be better if you didn't pop in all suddenly like that." says Caleb.

"Sorry, dude. I'm still learning." says Miranda.

"Okay." says Caleb.

"It's weird to be friends with a ghost." says Olivia.

"No reason to fear me. I am a sweetie." says Miranda.

"True, but it's still kinda strange." says Olivia.

"Wand me to leave?" says Miranda.

"No, stay." says Olivia.

"Is that fine by you too, Caleb?" says Miranda.

"Yeah, of course." says Caleb.

"Cute." says Miranda.

"That's a word Hanna often used." mumbles Caleb.

"What...?" says Olivia.

"Nothing." says Caleb.

"Okay, here." says Olivia as she give Caleb a beer.

"Thanks." says Caleb.

"I can sense something from you, Caleb. Your heart is in conflict." says Miranda.

"No, it's not." says Caleb.

"Yes, it is. I see thoughts about...a girl. She's blonde, sweet and you care about her a lot." says Miranda.

"That sounds like...uh...what's her name again?" says Olive. "Hanna!"

"Alright, guys. I do think about Hanna. I miss her a lot, okay?" says Caleb.

"You're allowed to do so, but we gotta focus on our task." says Olivia.

"I'm trying to. Believe me, I wanna solve the mystery as much as you do. Having Hanna around would make me more happy though." says Caleb.

"Call her, ask her to come by a bit." says Olivia.

"I couldn't ask her to come here where her life might be in danger. She's already stuck in a different dark story. I don't wanna see her end up with a foot in a second one as well." says Caleb. "Hanna should stay in Rosewood where there are a few people I can trust to keep her safe until my return."

"You really love her, your heart beat faster when you think about her." says Miranda.

"I guess so." says Caleb.

At the same time in Rosewood, Hanna is eating pizza in bed, while watching anime.

"So cute." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Yay." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

Hanna is happy.

"Caleb, you and Hanna are a pretty serious thing huh?" says Olivia.

"If you're asking if I've had sex with her, the answer's yes." says Caleb.

"That's wonderful." says Olivia.

"Okay." says Caleb.

Hanna suddenly cry a bit as an image of Caleb pop up in her mind.

"Caleb..." says Hanna in a sad tone.

She miss him a lot. Just as much as he miss her.

"I wish Caleb was here." says Hanna.

Hanna switch off the TV and takes a sip of beer.

The exact same type of beer that Caleb like.

Caleb, Olivia and Miranda search through old books for information that can help them.

"This is just theory, no true practical advice." says Olivia.

"Don't give up. I'm sure we'll eventually find something." says Caleb.

"I sure hope so." says Olivia.

Caleb try to focus on the books, but his mind drift to Hanna and how sweet and funny she is.

"The warrior's thinking about his blonde princess." says Miranda.

"How does she know so much?" says Caleb, talking about Miranda to Olivia.

"Either she's very observant and has great empathy or ghosts can sense stuff normal people cannot." says Olivia.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snoop." says Miranda.

"It's fine. There's just the three of us." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Miranda.

Someone rings the door bell.

"Time to go!" says Miranda as she disappear.

Caleb open the door and sees a girl he's never seen before.

"Hi, me is Dariah." says the girl.

"What do you want?" says Caleb.

"Not much...just sex with you and 600 bucks in cash today." says Dariah.

"That I can't give you. I have a girlfriend and no desire to give that much money to some random chick I've never met before." says Caleb.

"Relax, dude. Hanna Marin won't find out." says Dariah.

"How the fuck do you know who Hanna is?" says Caleb in anger.

"I know everything about your sweet Hanna. And don't worry. I am not evil, just slutty." says Dariah.

"And after money as well, it seems." says Caleb.

"Only 'cause I wanna buy a luxury sex toy." says Dariah.

"Leave." says Caleb.

"No." says Dariah as she try to kiss Caleb.

Caleb step backwards.

"Don't you like me=" says Dariah.

"I love Hanna." says Caleb.

"Why? Me is much better than her. I'm a cuddle expert." says Dariah.

"How good ya are doesn't matter. I have true feelings for Hanna, so leave, please." says Caleb.

Dariah sigh and then leave.

"Ya know her?" says Caleb.

"Nope, never seen her before." says Olivia.

"I have. Long time ago, back when I wasn't a ghost. I was just a kid at the time and she's changed since then, of course, but I'm sure I've seen her once." says Miranda as she appear again.

"Tell us more." says Olivia.

"Her name's Dariah Johnson III. She's the daughter of a man who used to research the supernatural stuff that we have here in Ravenswood. Dariah and me was in the same homeroom in elementary school." says Miranda.

"Can we trust her?" says Olivia.

"No sure about that. Dariah was a sweet kid, but now she seems to be a bitch." says Miranda.


End file.
